A Small Token
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Sometimes even a small token of appreciation is enough...


**Title: **A Small Token  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto, Ianto & Gwen friendship  
**SPOILERS: ADRIFT - 2x11  
Summary: **Sometimes even a small token of appreciation is enough...  
**Author's note: **Just a small scene based on Ianto's assistance to Gwen. I really wanted to try my hand at writing her, because she hasn't really been in any of my fics.

x

There was a cold wind circling the bay as Ianto leant against the railings waiting for Gwen. She had sent him a text, asking him to meet her before work and she was on the verge of making them both very late.

"Ianto!" he heard a familiar Welsh-accented voice call him. He turned to see Gwen running across the Plass, her long dark hair blowing in her face as she moved. "Sorry I'm late," she panted one she reached him. She paused, trying to catch her breath before she spoke again. "Me and Rhys got to talking last night and I forgot to set my alarm."

Ianto nodded his head, putting his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. "It's not a problem."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Ianto asked why Gwen had asked him to meet her. She nodded her head, a bashful smile on her face as though she had almost forgotten she had arranged the meeting.

"I wanted to give you this." It was only when she said this that Ianto noticed the small black gift bag she held in her hands. "To say thank you," she explained further, presenting him with the gift.

He offered her a small smile as he pulled the bag open, revealing a bag of coffee beans. "How did you know these were my favourite?" he asked, reading the label and grinning madly at her.

Gwen laughed with relief at the smile on Ianto's face, clearly she had been expecting him to not like the present. "I asked the guy in the shop what the best was… I figured you wouldn't like anything other than the best."

The Welshman surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

The small sign that she appreciated what he had done meant a lot to Ianto. He had risked a lot to tell her the truth and, even though he expected his efforts to go unnoticed as usual, it was nice to receive something in recognition for his help.

"Is he mad at you?" Gwen asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder and looking out over the ocean.

Ianto's hand ran down Gwen's arm, running his thumb over the back of her hand. In the months Jack had been missing, the team had grown closer and closer; none more so, than Ianto and Gwen. Many nights they had found themselves talking until the sun rose, sharing a duvet and a big bucket of ice cream. They talked about anything they could think of, ranging from television adverts to Rhys, the wedding and Jack.

It was in that time that Ianto discovered Gwen was not attracted to Jack. Well, she was attracted to him (because she wasn't blind, Ianto had been told) but there was no way she would _ever _consider being with him. Even if she didn't have Rhys, Jack just wasn't her type.

The peace of mind her admission had given Ianto, made it easier to get closer to the former police officer.

"Yeah," Ianto replied, his voice just as quiet as hers. "Don't worry about it. He's shouted and screamed at me…"

Gwen took a sharp intake of breath and apologised yet again for causing problems.

Ianto shook his head and brushed away her apologies. "That's how we fight. Some couples don't speak for hours; some sit down and talk rationally; Jack and I stand on opposite ends of the office and shout at each other until we're both hoarse. Believe me, I can give back just as good as I get."

Her concerned eyes met Ianto's own as she lifted her head and studied her face. "If you're sure, you two are okay." Ianto nodded his head firmly. "That's good," she whispered, dreamy smile spreading across her face. "You two looked so cute dancing at the wedding. I'd hate to come between that."

Ianto laughed and held his arm out to her. "I did start regretting asking him to dance," he admitted as they headed around to the tourist office. At her questioning look he added, "Despite what he likes to tell people, he's not the best dancer in the world. He stood on my toes at least twice."

In the lift Gwen laughed and shook her head. "Now that you mention it, I think he got very close to my toes as well…"

Their eyes met just as the cog door rolled open and before either of them could stop themselves, they burst into fits of laughter.

Jack looked up from Tosh's computer monitor when he heard the laughter coming from his lover and colleague. "What are you girls laughing at?" he scowled, putting his hands on his hips in a mock-stern manner.

Ianto smiled sweetly as they stepped up to the workstation. "Nothing, sweetie," he teased, leaning over and placing a deliberately gentle kiss on Jack's lips.

He offered the Captain a grin, stroking his neck lightly to raise Goosebumps on Jack's arm before he headed down to the coffee machine to fix whatever Jack had done to his machine while he had been out.

Gwen and Ianto shared a look that made him feel like he was a kid conspiring to misbehave all over again, before they returned to their respective duties.

The special coffee was locked away in a cupboard, away from prying eyes. If anyone touched that without his permission, he'd chop their hands off.


End file.
